fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Mecha
The Mecha is a gargantuan-sized mech that was built in Pressure Plant throughout Season 9. The Mecha was built to fight against the Monster that had escaped from under Polar Peak. The event took place on July 20, 2019 at 2PM ET. He is also going to appear in the The End event. Appearance The Mecha is comparable in appearance to the Power Rangers 'Megazord' robot. It was originally white and purple during construction, before being painted different colors in the build up to the event. It features different outfits as part of itself: It has the head and torso of the Cuddle Team Leader, the left arm of Drift, the right arm of Rex, the right leg of Tomatohead/Pizza Pete and the left leg of the Durrr Burger/Beef Boss. It also has a jetpack and mounted rocket launchers on its torso, legs and shoulders. It is believed to be designed by Singularity and was built via drones, as seen when it was being built; Also seen in the Ready to Fight Loading Screen, which could be unlocked during the Season 9 Overtime Challenges. It is unknown whether it was controlled externally or internally. 'The Final Showdown' Event The Monster appeared outside the Battle Royale Map between The Block and Lazy Lagoon. It also had the Ice King's castle on its back. The monster created a laser beam and fired it around the spot, which didn't do much damage to anything. The monster then attacked the vault to attempt to retrieve the 'power orb'/nexus that was inside. At this time, the mecha was activated and started to attack the monster from Pressure Plant. It first started with the mecha launching a flurry of rockets towards the Monster, which completely destroyed the Ice King's castle. The monster then shot its laser beam which hit the mecha, knocking it off its feet. The mecha recovered and got back up, then sprinted towards the monster, and spear tackled it into the sea west of Snobby Shores. After a tense few moments, the mecha emerged from the depths and walked towards the vault until the monster jumped out of the water and took it down. The monster then bit the mecha's jetpack and ripped its left arm off completely. The mecha then fought off the monster and threw it towards the Soccer Stadium before collapsing next to the vault. The mecha recovered and was able to retrieve and gain the energy and power from the power orb from inside the vault. Once fully charged, the mecha turned around and punched the monster all the way to Salty Springs. The mecha then walked to Neo Tilted and grabbbed the Singularity statue, which was revealed to be a massive sword. The mecha then walked toward the recovering monster and with a slow-mo scene, the mecha jumped into the air and stabbed the monster in its eye, performed a 1 armed floss dance (now known as the No Sweat emote), saluted the players and flew up into the sky. People aren’t sure if the mecha is going to come back or not, we may find out in the next live event. Category:Story and Lore